


Caught in action

by JustARandomGuy42



Series: Apex Sex Stories (very creative name lol) [3]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Bondage, Dominance, F/M, Mistress, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Tapes, Strap-Ons, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomGuy42/pseuds/JustARandomGuy42
Summary: You discover that the thief known as Loba has stolen an old family heirloom. Trying to get it back, you are caught by Loba breaking into her masion and punished for it.
Relationships: Loba Andrade/Reader
Series: Apex Sex Stories (very creative name lol) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772944
Kudos: 10





	Caught in action

**Author's Note:**

> After writing two stories with dominant male charakters in 3rd person, I thought I'd mix it up a bit. Hope you enjoy!

Finally I had reached my goal. For weeks I had searched for the thief that had stolen my medallion, the only thing that remained from my once proporous family. When it had gone missing I had tracked every clue I could find, and they led me here: to Loba's mansion. She was famous for stealing expensive artifacts all around the world, but was never caught so noone could put her in prison. Well, I didn't care about her being in prison, I just wanted the medallion. Loba had recently been invited to the Apex Games so she was probably not at home, leaving her mansion unguarded - so I thought. I approached the great building located on top of a hill from the backside. It was a typical mansion, pillars, fountains and everything. I climbed a tree that had grown over the fence to cross the barbed wire fence and started looking for an entrance. I quickly found a window on the first floor that wasn't locked, simply pishing it open and climbing inside - the security in this place was a joke! I looked around and found myself in a hallway, with stairs leading top the first floor and basement. Ominous red light is coming from the basement, so I decided to go upstairs. After searching a few rooms, I hit the jackpot. I entered what appeared to be a treasure room, with all kinds of jewelry, ancient weapons and weird stuff that was probably important inside. Quickly scanning the shelves, I find my families medallion and pocket it. As I was about to leave, I thought to myself 'why not make some extra money out of this?' and started to put other things into my pockets when I got to hasty and knocked over an old bust. It crashed to the ground, the sound almost as loud as an explosion. I stood still for a second, then bolted for the door as suddenly a boot hit me in the face and I fell to the floor. Standing over me was Loba. "So, a thief tries to steal from a thief? What happend to loyalty amongst thieves?" "You don't understand, I just..." I tried to explain, but a high heel hit me in the chest. "I'm gonna have to punish you dirty thief", she claimed. I spat at her and said: "I'm not a thief you filthy slut" That was a mistake, as it clearly made her angry. "You call me a slut? Oh well then, I'm gonna show you what it feels like to be a little slut you bastard" and she kicked me in the face. As I drifted into umconsciousness, I noticed her dragging me into the basement. 

When I woke up I noticed multiple things: I was completely naked and my hands were chained to the ceeling, putting me into a slightly forward bending position. Second, I was in a room filled with red light, weird contraptions and things hanging on the walls. Third, Loba was standing in front of me in a skin-tight black latex suit with tall leather boots and black silicon gloves. "Ah, look who's finally awake", she said with an evil voice. "My little slut" "I'm not a...", I started to reply, but suddenly she pulled out a short whip and smacked me across the face. "Don't speak unless I tell you to. And if you do, only refer to me as mistress!" "What the fuck no, I won't" *smack**smack**smack* My cheeks started to burn, and I begrudgingly said: "Yes, mistress" "Good slut", she praised me, making me red with anger and shame. "Now, time to show you what being a slut really means." She moved behind me and gently cupped my balls, stroking them. "What are you gonna do give me a blowjob? Oh no" I state sarcasticly. A big mistake. She starked spanking my ass with full force, making me rock forward against the chains. "You're still inobidient, little slut", she scolds me, and continued to spank me. Suddenly, I let out a deep moan, causing her to stop. "Oh wow, you really are a submissive slut, enjoying this spanking. Maybe you also like this? She suddenly thrusted a finger into my ass, making me squirm as I cried out in pain. "Do you want me to stop?" "Yes!" "Yes what? "Yes mistress, please stop" I begged her, feeling as ashamed as never before. "All right then." She pulled her finger out of my ass and moved away from me, causing me to let out sigh of relief. I only lasted short though as she picked something of the wall that I identified as a 8 - 9 inch strap-on dildo. Loba fastened it around her waist and positioned herself behind me, grabbing a bottle of lube from a shelf a pouring it onto her silicon cock. "Do you know what I'm going to do to you, slut?", she asked me. "Yes, mistress", I replied. "Do you want me to do it?" "No, mistress" "Well then slut, you better beg for me not to do it" " Please mistress, please don't do it" "Do what?" "Please don't fuck my ass, please mistress, I beg you." Loba chuckled. "What an obedient slut you are", she remarked - and pushed the dick straight into my ass! I srceamed in pain as the silicon widened my hole, breaking past my muscles and thrusting into me. Each push gets Loba further into me, pushing me forward aginst the chains. "Do you like it, slut?", she asked me. "Do you like being dominated?" "Arghhh... No, mistress, please... ahhh... make ist stop... it hurts", I replied between cries. "Yeah? Beacuse your cock sais something different.", Loba said, and as I looked down, I saw my member standing at almost full lenght. How could this be? I was always a dominant person, I had never taking it up the ass! But indeed, as much as it hurt, I started to feel pleasure rise up as Loba continuesly thrust into my ass, now burrying 7 inches in my stretched hole. She reached to my mouth and put her fingers into it,telling me "suck". This didn't bring her any pleasure, it simply established her dominace over my entire body. Loba picked up the pace, thrusting in harder and harder, now fitting the whole dildo inside my butt, stretching me to the maximum. I had never felt so full before, and at the same time my dick was about to explode in an orgasm. "Here's a little treat", Loba announced as her dildo suddenly started erupting some kind of liquid deep into my ass. The feeling of hot liquid fllowing through me combined with her continuous thrusts and the wierd lust I gained from being dominated pushed me over the edge. My cock spat out cum all over the floor, my body shaking in the orgasm she brought me to without even touching my dick. Loba laughed "You came without even being touched! You're such a submissive, kinky slut! Admit it! What are you?" "I'm your slut, mistress. I live to serve you.", I replied and this time... I meant it. Loba had shown me that I was nothing and she was everything - my mistress. "My slut?" she said. "Yes, mistress?", I replied. "You need to pleasure me, slut. Making you cum like the bitch you are may amuse me, but I want you to serve me now." She unchained me and I stroked my cock to get it hard again, but Loba slapped me across the face. "Don't even think about touching me with that you filth!" She scolded me. She then sat down on a throne- like chair, and slightly pulled down her pants to reveal her beautiful, shaved pussy. "Come here like the slut you are" she told me, and I get on the ground and crawl towards her. "Good boy" she said and clicked a collar with a leash around my neck. She then pulled the leash in a way that forced my head into her already wet pussy, she seemed to get aroused by degrading me. I started licking her pussy juices which tasted amazing pushing my tongue drep inside her pussy making her moan. I continued to eat her out for multiple minutes, until Loba cried out in pleasure and coated my face in juices that I happily licked up. She pat me on the head and one again said "Good boy. I think I'll keep you". She chained my collar onto the wall and said: "I'll bring you food and water regularly, and your purpose now is to get fucked in the ass by me and to eat me out. While I'm gone make yourself familiar with all of my toys - I'll use them on you soon so best be ready. Oh, and also... there are cameras here recordimg everything. If you try to escape the whole world will see you get fucked in the ass and cum from it." I didn't have the intention of leaving anyway. I had found my purpose - to serve Loba, my mistress. She then pulled out a butt plug and pushed it into my asshole. "To always remember you're mine", she chimed and left upstairs, leaving me alone in my new home... a home where I could finally fulfill my purpose.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a bit more extreme than I had planned, but I'm happy with it. If you enjoyed this story and like this kind of stuff please let me know! Also, tips and inspirations for future stories are truly appreciated


End file.
